Marjanah
by Etecetera
Summary: Ela se remexe tão suavemente quanto uma cobra. Aposto meu sharingan que se ela dançasse desse jeito olhando nos olhos de um homem, ele seria hipnotizado. Como eu estou nesse momento.


Weeeh! Mais uma da série Casais Impossíveis/Improváveis de Naruto! E como isso aqui TEM de ter... i.i

- _Naruto _me pertence sim! Eu sou a mãe! Eu! Eu! (é levada pelos seguranças enquanto tem uma síncope)

Er... que comece a história xD

Marjanah 

O céu em Suna é diferente do de Konoha. Eu sei que o País do Fogo e o País do Vento não são tão distantes, mas o céu é diferente. Posso ver muito mais estrelas aqui. Konoha é toda iluminada – desde os postos de patrulha nos muros que cercam a Vila até o comércio noturno – por muitas lâmpadas coloridas. Já a iluminação de Suna é toda proporcionada pelas estrelas, além da enorme lua cheia que banha em prata tudo o que meu único olho exposto pode ver.

Uma das noites mais lindas que já vi em toda a minha vida.

E foi no meio dessa beleza que, há duas noites, o kazekage dessa Vila foi levado.

É por isso que estou aqui.

Nesse momento, Sakura está na estufa buscando um antídoto para curar Kankurou. Senti uma imensa vontade de sorrir, além de um profundo orgulho, ao ver sua determinação quando chegou aqui e pediu os detalhes do quadro médico do rapaz. E quando começou a extrair o veneno de seu corpo. Aqueles médico-nins, com não-sei-quantos anos de experiência, sendo ensinados por uma menina foi algo que valeu a pena presenciar. Minha pequena pupila cresceu. Fico feliz por isso.

Naruto já está deitado. Ele precisa mesmo descansar. Foi um custo convencê-lo, já que estava tão agitado pelo rapto de Gaara. Ele ainda é impulsivo, mas vejo que está mais maduro. Naruto também cresceu. E também me orgulha.

Quanto a mim, acabei de receber de Pakkun a localização da Akatsuki. Não me sinto com sono. Nem vou até Sakura, na estufa, para não incomodá-la. Não conheço bem plantas medicinais, então não seria de ajuda.

Mas senti uma enorme vontade de ver a noite. Eu não posso fazer nada por Gaara antes do amanhecer. Por isso estou aqui, neste terraço.

Posso ver, lá embaixo, algumas janelas acesas. O luar me permite observar algumas sentinelas nos postos de vigia. Aqui, no palácio do kazekage, alguém acaba de apagar a luz da sala cuja grande janela de arco fica exatamente de frente para o terraço onde estou.

Só então é que minha atenção se voltou para a outra janela de arco, logo abaixo da que eu observava até o momento.

Pude perceber que, diferente das outras, a iluminação daquela sala era feita por velas. Era bonito de ver os arabescos dourados que as chamas projetavam nas paredes. Muitas almofadas espalhadas pelo chão. Um cenário digno de Sheherazade e As Mil e Uma Noites.

Mas o que me atraiu ali não foi a beleza da sala, e sim um movimento. Vi uma figura envolta em uma capa negra entrar e atravessar o cômodo rapidamente. Então a pessoa voltou e se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro por alguns instantes. Parou próxima a janela e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Pude ver o cabelo louro solto, caindo sobre seus ombros.

Ela esfregou os olhos, e assim que tirou as mãos do rosto reconheci Temari.

Aquela sempre foi uma garota forte, kunoichi exemplar, desde que a conheci. Mas agora eu podia ver refletida em seu rosto a preocupação pelo irmão capturado e pelo irmão envenenado. A pobre moça estava desolada. Ela ficou por alguns segundos fitando o nada, até que a vi se afastar por instantes, logo voltando para onde eu podia vê-la.

Foi aí que começou uma cena que jamais imaginei presenciar.

Temari desatou o nó que prendia sua capa e deixou que o grosso tecido negro deslizasse por seu corpo até chegar ao chão, deixando à mostra o sumário traje vermelho e dourado, composto de um decotado bustiê e uma saia de véus.

Os primeiros acordes de uma exótica música soaram, e a vi fechar os olhos e erguer os braços, fazendo suaves movimentos com as mãos. Logo, seus quadris acompanharam a dança que se iniciava. O som que reconheci como sendo de címbalos se juntou à música, que agora começava a ficar mais rápida. Ela dançava lânguida e apaixonadamente.

Me surpreendi. Jamais imaginei que Temari, a "maria-macho" – como já ouvi Shikamaru a chamar algumas vezes, aliás, termo esse muito bem colocado – pudesse ser capaz de algo tão... bem... ahn... Feminino e sensual. Será que acabei de descobrir um segredo da princesinha de Suna?

A verdade é que os movimentos do belo ventre daquela garota que dançava iluminada pelas chamas de trezentas velas me tomaram por completo. Os véus que se agitavam deixavam entrever as coxas definidas daquele corpo atlético. As miçangas de jaspe e diamante que pendiam da tala dourada encrostada de rubis produziam um som que se mesclava à música. Ela se remexe tão suavemente quanto uma cobra. Aposto meu sharingan que se ela dançasse desse jeito olhando nos olhos de um homem, ele seria hipnotizado. Como eu estou nesse momento.

Mas o que estou pensando? Esta é a Temari! A "maria-macho"! Irmã do kazekage-sama seqüestrado, que estou aqui para ajudar a resgatar! Ela é uma menina que tem praticamente metade da minha idade! Além do mais, tenho a certeza de que ela está tendo alguma coisa com o Shikamaru. Os dois estão sempre juntos. É, mais um motivo pelo qual ela jamais...

MAS O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO?!? Por acaso estou "cogitando possibilidades"? A que ponto cheguei...

Mas não há como negar que é uma bela mulher. Tendo diante dos olhos a cena que vejo agora, é impossível dizer que ela é apenas uma menina.

Seus movimentos se intensificam junto com a música. Sinto meu coração bater na garganta. Parece que respirar usando a máscara se tornou difícil. Puxo-a para baixo. Minha pulsação acelera, acompanhando cada batida de seus quadris. Será que Shikamaru já a viu dançar assim?

Mas tudo, por melhor que seja, termina. E assim foi com esta dançarina. Com o fim da música, vi Temari cair de joelhos, sentar sobre os pés descalços e colocar as mãos nas coxas. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar vagarosamente, uma, duas, três vezes. Então olhou pela janela. Me assustei, pensando ter sido descoberto, e me encolhi. Só então notei que ela olhava para o céu. Havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, e seus olhos tristes agora refletiam uma nova esperança. Foi aí que eu percebi: esta era sua forma de se descarregar. Assim como eu leio, Jiraiya escreve, Tsunade bebe e Rock Lee treina, Temari dança para espantar suas preocupações e espairecer. Minha bela dançarina então se levantou, pegou a capa que havia deixado no chão e saiu do cômodo.

E eu... bem, eu continuei ali por mais um tempo. Depois do que presenciei, dormir não seria tão fácil. E se dormisse, com certeza meus sonhos não seriam nada puritanos. Naquele conto das Mil e Uma Noites, ela poderia não ser Sheherazade, mas com certeza era Marjanah.

Voltei a olhar para a lua cheia. A única testemunha de que, pelo menos naquela noite, desejei estar naquela sala iluminada por velas. Desejei que aquela dança fosse para mim. Que, depois que a música acabasse, eu pudesse tomar nos braços aquela mulher tão bonita, deitá-la naquelas almofadas e fazê-la minha.

Mas eu não podia fazer nada disso.

O que eu podia fazer era pegar o Icha Icha no meu bolso e me conformar em lê-lo pela terceira vez consecutiva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ueeeeee! Mais uma! \o/

Tive a idéia pra essa aqui enquanto lavava a louça, e começou a tocar Ojos Así (Shakira). Bizarro, não? Mas é que as idéias legais surgem quando a gente tá lavando louça, tomando banho, dentro do ônibus, pensando antes de dormir e por aí vai n.n

Povo, eu amo o Kakashi, e sou uma defensora de ShikaTema. Mas eu amei essa fic! \o/ Não tá lá grande coisa, mas me deu uma emoção escrever... i.i

Valeu o pessoal que tem paciência comigo! (Kad-chan, beijo! Exclusividade mais uma vez!)

E EU VOU DOMINAR O MUNDO COM ITAxHANA! MWAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! cof!cof!cof!

Ja nee n.n


End file.
